Welcome Back to Fright Night
by WillowDamon17
Summary: Charley Brewster has a cousin, Rory Winter, who lives in Colorado. Apparently, Rory has a new neighbor and Charley fears for her safety. She's a good actor, but can she play the dumb blonde convincingly enough to keep her alive? Jerry/OC I think COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I went to go see the new Fright Night movie...twice haha and can't get it outta my system. So, I decided to write this. What if Jerry had somehow escaped that night and fled to somewhere new? I've only seen a bit of the original so there are gonna be some elements from the old one, but not much. Colin Farrel is Jerry in my fic lol Enjoy!**

**Welcome Back to Fright Night**  
><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Rory Winter stood outside under the Colorado summer sun as she watched the kids across the street play. Her mom, Josie, was unloading the car full of groceries and carrying them inside. It was five at night and Rory had been home from school for a few hours.

"Rory, can you load the dishwasher for me?" Josie asked with an armful of plastic bags.

Reluctantly, Rory went inside the house to begin cleaning before her dad, Ian, came home from work. He had to deal with annoying people all day at work and was tired when he got home. When Rory finished loading the dishwasher, she peaked outside through the window and noticed her best friend pulling up in her red Explorer.

"Hey mom, can I go over to the mall with Sonny tonight? I don't have any homework and she doesn't either. There's a new book out that Sonny and I want to get," Rory said with pleading eyes.

"Alright, but I need to talk to Sonny first. You know how I am about her driving and curfew," Josie said and walked outside. Rory followed behind with a sigh. Last summer, Sonny was driving to the mall with Rory and they were pulled over for speeding. Sonny had been through hell to get her driving privledges back.

The sky was growing dark and for the first time, Josie and Rory saw their new neighbor outside. He was just getting out of his black pickup. Rory took her chance and ran up to Sonny as soon as she got out of the Explorer. The girls hugged each other and walked up to Josie as she approached their new mysterious neighbor. He had a huge dumpster on the far side of his driveway and Ian had been complaining about it.

"I don't think we've had the chance to meet before. I'm Josie Winter, your neighbor," Josie said, holding her hand out. The guy shook Josie's hand and his gaze wandered over to Sonny and Rory.

"I'm Jerry," he replied, meeting Josie's gaze for a moment before turning his head.

"Rory, this is our new neighbor, Jerry." Jerry smiled when Rory stopped beside her mom.

"Hi, this is my friend, Sonny," Rory said and Sonny shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you guys. I apologize about the mess. I've just been dealing with some foundation problems in the basement and needed to pull out some cement. I'll have it removed tomorrow," Jerry assured Josie.

"Of course, that would be great." Josie flashed a grin. Her bright red lipstick made her lips seem darker than they were, making her look pale in the growing darkness.

"So, do you live here by yourselves?" Jerry wondered, rather interested. Rory turned to her mom for an answer.

"No, my husband hasn't gotten off work just yet. He'll be home soon, though," Josie explained, folding her arms across her chest.

"Mom, Sonny and I are going to head out. I'll be back before curfew," Rory interrupted quickly.

"Sure, just be careful," Josie directed at Sonny.

"See you around," Jerry called as the girls ran to Sonny's car.

Rory shut the passenger's side door and Sonny sped off quickly through the neighborhood, glancing at Rory's new neighbor one last time before returning her attention to the road.

"I honestly think he was flirting with my mom," Rory muttered as Sonny turned down the radio.

"He was totally checking us out, though. How old do you think he is?" Sonny inquired with a playful grin.

"He's too old for us. As soon as school gets out, I'm out of here," Rory said callously as she rolled down her window. Her phone rang and she picked it up on the second ring, "Hey Charley, what's up?"

"I was just checking up on you. You are coming to Las Vegas soon, right? Everything's safe finally," Charley's voice said.

"What do you mean by "safe"? I don't think casinos and night clubs are safe at all," Rory doubted.

"Oh come on, cuz! You need to come to Las Vegas. I would have invited you sooner, but it just wasn't a good time," Charley said.

"You're hanging out with Amy, aren't you?" Rory demanded.

"Of course I am. Now, what are you doing?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm heading to the mall real quick with Sonny. We just met our new neighbor, Jerry. He seems like a total creep." There was silence for a minute. "Charley, are you there?"

"What does he look like?" Charley's voice was urgent.

"He's pretty tall- well taller than me- and he has black hair and brownish black eyes. There was this silver pendant around his neck too. I think it was some weird Christian symbol or something, but who knows? He was totally flirting with mom when she walked up to introduce herself," Rory explained, slightly amused by her own description.

"That guy is dangerous. He was my old neighbor. Rory, he's a vampire! You need to get away from him and don't invite him inside. If he finds out that you're related to me he'll seriously kill you. I thought I killed him, but I guess not. Just…when you get home get on your laptop. I'll email you a few things and please tell me that you believe me," Charley begged.

"No, I don't believe you one bit. If you think for one second I believe in real vampires, you need to think again. Just because I went through that Twilight phase doesn't mean I'm a nerd. Get a life, Charley," Rory retorted.

"No, you have to listen to me! He blew my house up! My mom will even tell you that he's a vampire! He turned Amy into a vampire. Rory, you have to be careful because he might try to turn you into one too." Rory exhaled loudly and hung up as Charley kept going on and on about Jerry being a vampire.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked, glancing over Rory quickly.

"My cousin Charley thinks our neighbor Jerry is a vampire. I don't believe him for one second, though. He made fun of me when I was obsessed with Twilight a few years ago, but I didn't think he'd do it again." Sonny patted Rory's arm and the rest of the way to the mall was silent.

When the girls got back from the book store, Jerry was still outside, but chatting with another neighbor, Lola. She lived a few houses down, but obviously spotted Jerry right away. Lola was a freelance model and worked at a local casino in Denver. Her bottle blonde hair was curled and fresh makeup had been applied. Rory got out of the car and slammed the door shut, not trying to gain attention. Jerry's eyes immediately flickered over to where Rory was and he smiled. Lola waved in response, so Rory waved back. Sonny locked her car and ushered Rory inside so they could fawn over the new book.

Ian and Josie were inside, getting ready for dinner when Rory opened the garage door. Sonny greeted Rory's parents before dragging her up the steps to her room.

"We have to read the first few chapters!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Is it me or is Jerry creepily looking up at my bedroom window…while he's talking to Lola?" Sonny crawled over to Rory's window and poked her head up to see Jerry still watching. Both girls ducked their heads back down and closed the blinds quickly without being seen.

"Okay, it's official. Your neighbor is a creeper. Never change in front of your window, I repeat, _never_," Sonny declared.

"I'm not stupid," Rory grumbled and walked over to open the book. It was a new vampire love triangle book that Sonny would be babbling on about at school.

Rory exhaled and sat down on her bed to begin reading. The book would take her mind off Jerry, the creepy neighbor. As Rory read, she kept going back to what Charley was saying. Putting the book down, she walked over to her laptop and went to her email account. There were a few messages, but one from Charley caught her attention quickly. Sonny got up from the chair she sat in and walked over to the desk to see what Rory was doing.

"Oh my God, what is all that?" Sonny demanded. Rory dismissed her best friend and glanced at the evidence more closely. Typed on the blank email was "DO NOT TRUST HIM OR LET HIM INSIDE".

"Sonny, you should really get home. We have school in the morning and I think I need to think about a few things," Rory said hurriedly, scrolling through the links Charley sent her.

"Is this about Charley thinking that your neighbor is a fucking vampire?" Sonny asked with a hint of anger. She was getting tired of this charade.

"Yes, but I have to decide for myself. If Charley went to all this trouble to warn me about this, then I have to listen to him. What if Jerry is an actual vampire? I need to call him back and figure this out. I'll walk you out, though," Rory said and walked outside with Sonny.

Just as the girls hugged each other goodbye, Jerry was standing behind her with a grin. Rory gasped and put her hand to her heart. Sonny began driving away and cast a weary glance at her best friend before leaving the neighborhood.

"You scared the shit out of me," Rory muttered and exhaled, turning around to face Jerry.

"Sorry, but I need to ask you for a big favor. I ran out of beer and I have Lola over. Could you spot me a few? I'll pay you back for them, I swear," Jerry said and Rory nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just check in the fridge in the garage," Rory said slowly. She walked over to the open garage and watched Jerry walk in. _So he can enter the garage_, Rory thought to herself before digging through the fridge to find a six-pack of Coors. "Here you go."

"Thanks, I owe you." Jerry smiled at Rory, taking the beers from her.

"No problem," Rory replied before heading inside.

Rory walked into the house and once Jerry was out, she closed the garage door and the door to the garage. She leaned against it and sighed heavily. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, she called Charley. He answered in a few seconds.

"Do you believe me now?" he demanded.

"He…oh my God, he can come into the garage. Charley, you were right, but what do I do? I can't let mom and dad know or they'll flip out and approach him," Rory rambled quietly as she ran up the stairs so her parents couldn't hear.

"I'll keep sending you emails, but you have to act like you suspect nothing. Stay with Sonny and don't be alone with him. He'll try to lure you away." Rory nodded even though Charley couldn't see her.

"Sonny doesn't even believe me, but she's better off not knowing anything. Just help me out if you can because I want to stay alive," Rory said quietly.

There was a knock on Rory's door and she said goodbye to Charley before hanging up. Josie entered Rory's room and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You seem a bit nervous, what's up?" Josie wondered sweetly.

"Oh, I'm just tense about a test tomorrow. I'll be over it," Rory said, _hopefully_.

"Well, goodnight sweetie." Josie kissed Rory's forehead and left the bedroom.

As soon as Josie shut the door, Rory ran over to lock it and got on her laptop to glance at Charley's information. There were a few pictures and even a reference to Peter Vincent, a vampire expert who Charley knew personally. Rory continued through the research and found the "tribal by nature" bit. Charley had written a side note, "he turns his victims and they live in the ground until he calls for them". It made Rory shiver, but she knew that if she remained a typical dumb blonde, she'd survive. Besides, Rory was really good at acting like nothing happen when something did. She got away with a lot of things with Ian and Josie. When Rory looked over at her clock, it was way past her bedtime. She made sure to lock her window and fell asleep in her cozy bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect such a big response! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed or added this to their alerts and/or favorites! This one's for you guys! Ok, so I bet everyone's wondering how Jerry survived...well, I'll answer that hopefully in the next chapter. I'm not sure how long this fic is gonna be, but I'll try to make it last :D Lemme know if you have any questions or concerns cuz I'll answer them the best I can!  
>Enjoy!<br>P.S: The Fright Night OST is spectacular! **

**Welcome Back to Fright Night**  
><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The alarm blared bright and early in the morning as the sun peaked over the Rocky Mountains. Rory sat upright and walked over to her laptop to see if Charley had sent anything new. _Nothing, well I guess that's good_, Rory figured. She shut her laptop and proceeded to head to the shower. When she got out, she got dressed as quickly as she could and grabbed her books for school. Josie had waffles made and Rory grabbed one before getting in her car. As soon as she began to drive, her phone vibrated. _Charley_, Rory knew it had to be him.

"How's it going?" Charley asked quietly.

"I'm keeping calm. As long as he has no idea I'm aware, then I'm safe and you know how good I am at keeping a low profile," Rory assured her cousin.

"Then you'll be better off than I was when I found out. Just don't act freaked out around him. Also, he might have an idea that you know, but you have to make it seem like you don't. If you have to, go in his house with Sonny or your mom and then go straight out. You'll earn his trust or something," Charley explained.

"I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later tonight and let you know how everything goes, okay?" Charley agreed and Rory hung up as she pulled into the school parking lot.

Sonny was waiting by her car as Rory pulled in. The parking lot was full and Rory began walking into the building with Sonny following right behind her.

"Hey, wait up! What's your problem today? I thought you were going to spill on the book. Don't tell me you didn't read it," Sonny pouted.

"I had other things on my mind," Rory mumbled as she opened her locker, stuffing her books inside.

"I watched the news this morning and apparently there were a few murders around the area. It creeps me out," Sonny admitted.

"Speaking of creeps, here comes Todd and Blake." Sonny and Rory turned around after shutting the locker door.

Todd and Blake thought they were cool, but weren't. They tormented Rory and Sonny, trying to hook up, but Rory wouldn't have it. Blake was a typical stoner, lanky and always high. Todd, on the other hand, was clean-cut and looked like he was right out of a Hollister ad.

"We heard you're not going to the dance in two weeks," Todd pointed out and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come off it. I have no time for a waste of space like you. Move so I can get to my first class," Rory demanded. Todd was currently blocking Rory's path and Blake blocked Sonny's path.

Blake stood firm while Todd laughed. Sonny stepped in and grabbed Blake by the collar of his shirt. For a thin girl, she had muscles.

"Let us pass or I'll make sure you won't have kids in the future," Sonny threatened. Blake moved instantly and the girls walked by. They were just ass-holes who needed to be taught a lesson once and a while.

The final bell rang and Rory bolted out of the high school. Sonny followed her out and stopped at their cars as Rory threw her bag in the back seat.

"You should come over to my house right now. I'm dying in Lit and I need your help," Sonny begged, gesturing toward her English book that currently resided in her arm.

"Alright, but I have to be back by six," Rory said and hopped in her car.

Sonny zoomed out of the parking lot with Rory on her tail the whole way. They raced a bit until they entered Sonny's subdivision. When they reached Sonny's room, it was an ambush. Rory hadn't been asked to Sonny's house for help, she had been brought over to Sonny's to be debriefed about the book- which Sonny had finished in Study Hall at school. For four hours, the girls discussed the book and did their homework together. Rory's phone continued to buzz and she ignored it, knowing that she could talk to Charley later. He'd understand.

By the time it was six, Rory was in her driveway. The sky was dark and Rory shut the door to her car. This time, Ian was over talking with Jerry. Rory waved to them both with a smile before heading inside with her school bag in tow. Josie was making dinner when Rory entered the kitchen.

"What's dad doing outside talking to Jerry?" Rory demanded casually, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Well, your father is thinking about inviting him over for a drink or something tonight. We were going to invite Lola, but she's not home. She might be on a trip, but I'll have to call her and find out when she'll be back," Josie mused and went back to making dinner.

Rory walked up to her room and threw her bag in the corner. Her cell phone was riddled with missed calls from Charley. She finally called him back and he was frantic.

"Why haven't you answered me back?" Charley demanded.

"I was busy having a life. What do you need?" Rory inquired with a sigh.

"I sent you a few more things via email." The laptop rested on the desk and Rory gave it one look before shaking her head.

"It's no use. Mom and dad are inviting him over for a drink tonight, so I'm screwed… completely," Rory muttered.

"I don't think you are. You need to read the email. I found something when Mr. Vincent and I went through his house before we left. He's after _you_, Rory. There's a picture of someone who resembles you and I swear to God it freaked me out. You need to get out of the house tonight or he'll do something," Charley warned Rory. She was speechless.

"What does he want with me? I'm not letting him come in here. He's too weird," Rory rambled.

Josie knocked on Rory's door and smiled, "Who are you talking to?" Rory shook her head and took the phone away from her ear.

"It's Charley. We were just talking about school," Rory lied convincingly.

"Well, Jerry said he couldn't intrude, but mentioned something about coming over to his house to repay us for the beer you gave him. Honey, why didn't you ask me if you could give him the beer? I like to be informed when things go missing," Josie said with concern.

"It was just spur of the moment, mom. Are you going over to his house, then?" Rory wondered.

"Yeah, he invited you too, but I told him that you had homework. We'll be back soon, I promise," Josie said.

"You better or I'm going to come in and get you," Rory said sarcastically, but she really meant it.

"Love you," Josie said and shut Rory's door.

"Charley, mom and dad are going over to his house. My mom told him I was busy with homework. Should I stop by?" Rory wondered.

"No, just stay there. He'll probably invite you over again. Just, go with someone. Don't go in there alone under any circumstance," Charley explained.

"Alright, well I'm going to get some of this textbook read and then hit the sack," Rory said and said goodbye to Charley.

In curiosity, Rory took her book and highlighter out to the backyard porch with her iPod in tow. At Sonny's she hadn't completely finished her homework. She put the light on in the back and lounged in a chair while listening to the music. There wasn't a serious problem with bugs in Colorado, so Rory highlighted plenty of things in her AP Euro book without any nug spray. As she read, she continued highlighting until a shadow loomed over her, blocking the light for her to read. When Rory looked up, she noticed Jerry.

"Hey," Rory said in a strong voice, taking her iPod headphones out of her ear. He moved away from the light so she could continue reading.

"Homework?" Jerry guessed.

"Yeah, AP Euro homework. My teacher enjoys giving lengthy passages for us to highlight," Rory replied, continuing to read.

"I'm sure you could finish it later," Jerry suggested, taking a few steps away from Rory.

"No, I have to get this done or I'll be screwed for the remainder of the year." Rory finally finished the page she was on and shut the book, looking up at Jerry.

"Your parents seem really nice," Jerry mused. Rory nodded in agreement as she looked back inside. Her parents weren't home yet.

"Did they come back to the house?" Rory was growing uneasy.

"No, they're still debating a few things back at my place. You should come join us. I have a few other neighbors that came." As inviting as it was, Rory had a gut feeling that it was wrong. But Jerry said her parents and a few neighbors were over, so Rory gave in. She smiled.

"Sure, I'll be out in a minute," Rory said and headed back inside. Jerry smiled as he walked back to his house.

As Rory put her textbook on the desk, she exhaled. The clothes she wore were a bit too revealing, so she grabbed a sweatshirt and slipped into a pair of flip flops. The sweatshirt she wore almost covered her jean shorts, but it would do. Slowly, Rory walked down the stairs and out the front door over to Jerry's house. She could hear talking coming from the backyard, so she opened the gate and found Mrs. Dunne from next door to Rory and Mrs. Plats from across the street having a conversation.

"Oh hi, Rory," they greeted her with bright smiles.

"Hi, Mrs. Dunne, Mrs. Plats," Rory replied and walked inside to find her parents. They were in the middle of a conversation with Jerry. He was laughing and when Rory entered, he turned his head to look at her.

"Oh, Rory. We're glad you came. Jerry told us you were doing your homework in the backyard in the dark," Josie said and hugged Rory closer.

"Well, I had the light on," Rory added, but shrugged.

Her phone buzzed quickly and Rory looked down to see a text from Sonny. They were going to hang out tonight and Rory forgot. Sonny had said so right before Rory left. She looked up from her phone and bit her lip, "Sonny's waiting for me. I totally forgot that we were meeting. Thanks for the invitation, Jerry, but I have to get to Sonny's house as soon as possible."

Rory bolted out through the back door and walked to her room to grab her keys. When she walked outside, she hopped into her car and drove to Sonny's house as quickly as she could. Sonny was waiting outside when Rory pulled up.

"What took you so long?" Sonny demanded.

"Please don't ask." Rory brushed past Sonny and walked upstairs.

"I need your notes from Lit and I completely forgot about it. Can you give them to me tomorrow? We have that test on Monday and if I don't have them I'll fail," Sonny muttered.

"Do you think it would be weird…if Jerry had a thing for me?" Rory bit her lip in anticipation for Sonny's answer.

"Yes, it's completely strange. Why are you asking me this?" Sonny demanded.

"Well, I think he might like me or I don't know," Rory's voice was getting weaker.

"Oh come on, he doesn't really seem to have a thing for teenagers. We saw that he had Lola over," Sonny pointed out.

"And now she's missing. I didn't see her leave Jerry's house and when my mom went over, she didn't answer the door," Rory added.

"You're listening to Charley way too much. Just relax and forget about it. He's probably just trying to be nice," Sonny figured, "in a creepy way."

"So you think he's creepy too." Rory began laughing and Sonny shook her head.

"If he has some weird creeper crush on you then, good luck. It's better than Todd and Blake," Sonny said, looking through her school bag. Rory walked over to Sonny's iPod and turned it on. She was in love with country music and Rory didn't mind.

It was a Friday night and Rory was getting Charley's warnings out of her system. Sonny grabbed a hairbrush from her dresser and jumped up on her bed to sing to the Dixie Chicks. Rory was lying on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"It took a nip of gin, but you finally took my hand!" Rory bellowed.

"Momma don't approve," Sonny chanted loudly and her parents entered in worry.

"Are you girls alright?" Mrs. Blythe inquired tenderly.

"Yeah, we're just having some fun. Sorry for the noise, mom," Sonny apologized.

"Just keep it down. Your baby brother is sleeping," Mrs. Blythe warned and closed the door after leaving. Sonny put Taylor Swift on and Rory laid back on her bed.

"What time is it?" Rory wondered with her arm over her eyes.

"It's about eleven," Sonny replied and Rory sat upright.

"I have to get back to the house! I'll come over in the morning," Rory said and ran out of Sonny's room.

On the ride home, Rory decided to call Charley. She needed to talk to him. It rung several times before he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I went over to his house and he had people over. Hopefully mom and dad got out…oh God, what if they didn't?" Rory dreaded the idea of her parents being murdered by Jerry.

"Just relax and see if your parents are home. If not, you can always head over there and grab them," Charley advised, "but I want to warn you that he has really good hearing so any conversation that you have outside is probably going to be listened to."

"Then I have to call you back," Rory replied, hanging up.

She got out of her car and walked into the house quickly. Josie was cleaning the kitchen while Ian was watching TV in the family room. Rory put her bag down and greeted her parents.

"Did everything go okay at Sonny's? You were gone for a while," Josie mentioned.

"Yeah, we just got caught up in the moment." Rory sat down on a barstool and watched her mom.

"A guy called the house while you were out. His name was…Todd, I think. He wanted to invite you to a club, Black Light, Sunday night. I'll let you go," Josie said and Rory shook her head.

"He's just a stupid boy. I'm going to hang out with Sonny in the morning, so I should get some sleep." Rory said goodnight to her parents and went up to bed.

**Ok, so Todd and Blake are kinda modeled after Mark & Ben from the movie (the two guys Charley hangs out with at school). Yes, I know you expected Rory's parents to be eaten right away...but after so many years, Jerry wants to try something different. Remember in the original when Charley uncovered the painting of Amy in Jerry's house? Well, I liked the idea of Jerry having a love interest. Poor Colin Farrell lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks once again to the reviewers and everyone who has been following this fic! So, this is where you get to find out how Jerry came back. I hope it sorta makes sense. I tried not to make it seem stupid but oh well! This is kinda shorter, but there's plenty of action in the next chapter I promise! :D  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Welcome Back to Fright Night**  
><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Usually, Rory didn't wake up until noon on a Saturday morning, but Sonny wanted her over at eleven, so Rory had to drag herself out of bed to shower and get dressed.

The ride to Sonny's house was quiet and Sonny ran down the staircase to beam at Rory as soon as she opened the door.

"Guess what?" Sonny demanded, pulling Rory upstairs.

"You're a secret heiress?" Rory was being sarcastic and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"No, Blake called and invited me to the club Sunday night!" Rory sighed.

"Todd called my house too. Do you think we should go…even though we hate them?" Sonny frowned at Rory's words.

"Blake apologized for everything and said this was to make it up to us," Sonny explained, defending the two boys.

"That still doesn't make it alright for them to harass us," Rory noted and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"We're going to go and you can't get out of it. I already called Blake and told him that we were going to go," Sonny stated with her arms folded across her chest.

Sonny kept Rory with her the entire day and they wandered to the mall to pick out outfits for the Black Light club on Sunday. Rory wasn't as into it as Sonny was, but she didn't really have anything decent to go dancing in.

"Do you think I should go with the red or white dress?" Sonny asked, holding up each dress. They were exactly the same, but different colors. Rory thought they were a bit too much, but who was she to judge?

"You look like a ghost in the white," Rory pointed out, eyeing her own new clothes in the bag. She had decided to grab a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black jacket.

The moment after Sonny purchased her dress she grabbed Rory and headed into the shoe department to buy a pair of heels. Rory declined the idea. She had plenty of shoes at home. So, Sonny settled for a pair of open toed black heels.

Rory decided to leave Sonny to get back home, so she got her bags into her car and hurried home. She only made an excuse to get away from her best friend. Shopping with Sonny for too long would have given Rory a headache. Besides, Rory really wanted to talk to Charley.

"You got a few minutes?" Rory wondered as she walked into her room.

"Yeah, I emailed you more stuff that Peter found," Charley mentioned.

"I'll look at it in a little bit, but you said you thought you killed him, right?" Rory took a seat in the chair at her desk, spinning around a few times.

"I thought I did. I mean, I lit myself on fire to kill him and then stabbed him with a wooden stake that was blessed by Saint Michael," Charley explained.

"Then, how did he escape?" Rory meant to think it, but the words came out.

"Why don't I give you Peter Vincent's number? Tell him you're my cousin and you're the new neighbor to Jerry," Charley suggested.

"Alright." Rory copied down the number and called Peter Vincent.

The phone rang for a while until someone picked it up after a while.

"Hello, this is Jules," a woman's voice said.

"Is Peter Vincent there?" there was yelling in the background, "Jules, give me the damn phone!"

"Yes, this is Peter," a male voice answered.

"Hi, my cousin Charley Brewster gave me your number. I'm Rory Winter." Rory nervously tapped her fingers on her desk.

"Oh yeah, you're the poor chick who has _Jerry_ on her tail. What do you need, Rory?" his British accent sounded like he was completely drunk and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was just thinking about what Charley told me about having killed Jerry. How did he end up here?" Peter burped loudly and Rory made disgusted expression despite the fact that Peter Vincent couldn't see her.

"There's one thing in my research I missed and I think it's rubbish. When Charley set him on fire, he had enough time to hide his soul. Apparently, he does have a soul, but that's beside the point. He sucked the darkness out of his victims and took it for himself so he could regenerate. Does that answer your question?" Peter was shuffling around and taking a swig of whatever he had in his hand.

"Yeah, but how do I kill him now?" Rory was growing impatient.

"A year ago I would tell you to hide, but now…well, I found that you need to separate the head from the body and hide the heart somewhere with a stake through it," Peter explained.

"Would you suggest setting him on fire again?" Rory was curious to see what his answer was.

"Why the hell not? I mean, it worked the first time, but chances are he'll see it coming. Try something creative, darling," Peter said.

"Ok, then. Thanks for the advice, Mr. Vincent," Rory said and hung up.

_So, I have to come up with some new way to get rid of Jerry? Oh God_, Rory thought to herself. It wasn't going to be easy, but she'd have to think about it. Josie opened Rory's door and informed her, "I'm going to the store. Your dad had to run to the office real quick, but I'll be back soon. Don't answer the door for strangers." Rory couldn't help but laugh at the last part. Jerry was technically a stranger and her parents went into his house without any forethought. There was no reason for Rory to sit at her desk pondering ways to kill Jerry, so she grabbed her textbooks and went to work on her AP homework. Sunday would be a busy day and Rory didn't think she'd be able to get anything done.

The doorbell rang a few hours later. Rory looked out her window and noticed the moon was out. With a sigh, Rory walked down to the front door and checked through the window at the side. It was Jerry, but Rory didn't want to talk to him at all. There was no way she could act normal after trying to determine the best way to kill him. She slowly backed away from the front door and made her way upstairs. The doorbell continued to ring, but Rory dismissed it. She couldn't help feeling worried that he'd blow her house up too. To drown the sound out, she put her iPod headphones in her ears and went on her laptop to look at Charley's emails. Some were mere warnings about how, for example, Jerry stalked his prey and didn't run after them or anything. Charley's childhood best friend, Ed, was turned by Jerry and then Charley had to murder him. Charley warned Rory about Sonny being pulled into it and Rory rolled her eyes. Sonny wouldn't be that stupid.

When Josie came home, she called Rory downstairs. As Rory came bounding down the steps, she noticed something was off. Jerry was standing in the kitchen. Rory swallowed and kept her composure. _I'm a great actress, I'm a great actress_, Rory repeated like a mantra to herself.

"How's your homework coming?" Josie asked like nothing was wrong.

"It's almost done." Rory kept her eyes away from Jerry until Josie pointed it out.

"I invited Jerry over, if that's alright," Josie said, eyeing Jerry. He was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just grab a snack and finish my work," Rory said and before she could get past Jerry, he rolled a Granny Smith apple across the counter and let it fall for a few seconds before catching it. He offered it to Rory and she smiled convincingly, taking it.

As Rory walked back up the staircase, she noticed Jerry's eyes on her the whole time. When Rory got to her room, she closed her door and locked it. Since her parents raised her Catholic, she always had a cross or two around the room. For First Communion, her mom gave her a rosary and a few other bits of jewelry that had crosses. The one thing that struck Rory's attention was the fairy large cross on her wall. Rory put a few of the cross necklaces around her neck and sat at her desk to finish her homework.

A silent knock made Rory jump out of her seat. Josie entered the room and took notice of the necklaces Rory wore.

"Your dad's home and dinner's almost ready," Josie said.

"Okay." Rory smiled at her mom before returning to her textbook.

"Jerry went home. He said he had something to do, but we were casually talking about this weekend and I said you were going to the Black Light club. He seemed very familiar with the place and said he'd keep an eye out for you when you went," Josie explained at the door.

"Mom, I'm eighteen. I don't need a chaperone," Rory groaned.

"I know that, honey, but it's nice to know that if something should happen you'll know an adult there." Rory could laugh. The very idea that Jerry was going to be at the club on Sunday would be something.

"Thanks mom." Josie left Rory's room and Rory decided to call Charley once again.

"Did you talk to Peter Vincent?" Charley wondered.

"Yeah, but Jerry was invited into my house. I have crosses, but I don't know how much it'll help." Rory was panicking.

"As long as you have faith, you'll be okay. Holy water wouldn't hurt either." Rory sighed and walked over to the new clothes she bought.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to the club tomorrow," Rory figured, holding out the jacket.

"What are you talking about?" Charley was utterly confused.

"Mom told him that Sonny and I were going somewhere tomorrow. There's no way I'll get Sonny out of it. She's not going to back down easily. I have to go with her." Rory made up her mind.

"Take a stake or cross with you at least. He's not going to give up when he's chasing you," Charley warned her.

"I know and I won't forget anything you told me. Thanks for the advice. I'll call you in the morning." She eyed the apple Jerry handed her. There had been a bowl of them in the kitchen and Rory didn't trust the fruit, mainly because Jerry gave it to her. So, she walked down the steps and threw it in the trash.

"Oh, good you're just in time for dinner." Josie beamed at her daughter. Rory pushed her long blonde hair out of her face and grabbed a plate before looking at dinner. Ian was still in the family room, watching the news.

"I can't believe there have been so many murders in town lately. It's crazy," Ian mentioned as he walked into the kitchen.

"I hope they catch the murderer soon," Josie added. Rory exhaled as she sat down at the dinner table.

"Did you ask Jerry over for dinner?" Ian asked his wife as he sat down at the head of the table.

"He'd rather have us for dinner," Rory mumbled under her breath.

"What are you talking about, honey?" Josie inquired, confused by Rory's words.

"Oh, I was just saying how he already had us over at his house and he probably didn't want to be rude," Rory lied with a grin.

"Oh, nonsense, he's not being rude. I'm surprised Lola hasn't been on any dates with him. They'd be a cute couple," Josie mentioned and Rory slunk in her chair. For all they knew, Lola was a vampire in Jerry's basement.

"She's still not back from that trip?" Rory's parents went into a frenzy of conversation as she silently ate the food on her plate. There was too much discussion about Jerry, so Rory finally excused herself from the table and walked up to her room to get to sleep. Sunday was going to be a strange day.

**Did I get Peter Vincent right? Since Ginger died, I figured Peter would have another assistant. Now that Jerry knows where Rory is gonna go, what's going to happen? lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know how anxious all of you have been for this chapter and I've been dying to put it up! Here's the deal with my club scene. This particular one is mainly in respect to the remake BUT I will have another "club scene" and it'll be closer to the original. ALSO! I need your help. Should we have another vampire roll into town? I'm at odds right now and I can't decide. It's fine if there isn't, but it's whatever you guys want lol  
>Enjoy!<br>P.s The lyrics to _Jerk It Out_ by Caesars are not mine lol and...I don't own the characters in Fright Night (2011) only my OC's :D**

**Welcome Back to Fright Night**  
><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Rory's phone buzzed at eleven in the morning. She didn't want to answer it, but the obnoxious buzzing wouldn't cease. When Rory finally answered it, her eyes were barely open.

"Hey, you need to get over to my house as soon as you can! I need your help with my outfit tonight," Sonny's voice begged.

"It's only eleven, Son. We're not leaving until like eight," Rory muttered in a sleepy voice.

"You need to get over here at three, then. I'm not going to wait any longer than that," Sonny growled and hung up.

Both of Rory's parents had gone to church and wouldn't be back until noon as usual. She slid out of bed and cracked her left ankle. A while back, she broke it and it had continued to bother her even after. With a remote for her iPod dock, she turned her iPod on and decided to get dressed.

"_Wind me up, put me down, start me off and watch me go  
>I'll be running circles around you sooner than you know.<br>A little off center and I'm out of tune  
>Just kickin' this can along the avenue, but I'm alright.<em>

_Cause it's easy once you know how it's done,_  
><em>you can't stop now it's already begun,<em>  
><em>you feel it running through your bones<em>  
><em>Then you jerk it out... when you jerk it out<em>"

As soon as it hit three, Rory walked up to Sonny's door and rang the bell. Sonny was freaking out about her dress. Rory didn't think it was too bad. Apparently, Sonny had a secret crush on Blake that Rory had no idea about.

"I'm just so nervous about seeing him like this," Sonny mumbled as she dug through her jewelry box.

"You threatened him yesterday. What is wrong with you? Are you bipolar or something?" Rory demanded.

"Hatred can be disguised as love," Sonny pointed out and Rory rolled her eyes.

"That's like saying I'm totally in love with Jerry when I'm absolutely sure he's a stalker and a creeper," Rory explained and Sonny gawked at her.

"Do _not_ compare Blake to your neighbor." Rory began laughing.

"I'm going through this for you, Son. I will blame you if this ends badly," Rory threatened, but knew that deep down inside it would be Jerry making her night end extremely badly.

By the time it was eight, Rory was back at her house waiting for Todd to pick her up. She tugged at the sleeve of her black jacket and pulled her white tank top up to cover her. From the window, Rory could see Jerry waiting for her to leave. He was in his garage with the keys to his truck in hand. When Todd pulled up in his old Camero, Rory ran out and got in. Jerry grinned as Todd drove past. Sonny had said that she was driving Blake to the club and there was no argument on it. The Black Light club was packed when Rory got out of Todd's car. He pulled Rory along and when they got inside, blue, pink, purple, and green strobe lights lit the place. Sonny waved to the two from a booth and Rory walked over. Blake was sitting across from Sonny, so Rory slid in next to Sonny. They ordered drinks- non alcoholic at Sonny's insistence- and waited for a good song to come on. Blake and Todd decided to opt out of the first dance, so Sonny dragged Rory out onto the dance floor.

Deadmau5 erupted from the speakers and Rory was having more fun than she thought, but that was before she noticed Jerry lurking. He continued to advance and Rory tapped Sonny's shoulder.

"Look over there," Rory pointed out and Sonny's eyes followed.

"How did he know we were here?" Sonny demanded.

"My parents had the decency to tell him. Apparently I needed _adult supervision_." Sonny groaned and edged closer to Rory.

When Jerry reached them, he held his hand out. Sonny looked at Rory curiously, but Rory merely shook her head.

"No thanks, we're here with dates," Rory stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Jerry began chuckling and Rory turned to her best friend.

"Run!" Rory barked at Sonny.

They maneuvered their way through the large crowd as Rory found a route. Jerry was right behind, following slowly. Charley had warned her that he liked to play with prey and Rory hadn't taken the advice lightly. When the girls got outside, they noticed Sonny's tires were slashed. _Jerry's a maniac_, Rory figured upon seeing Sonny's car. Rory looked over to see a bar and sighed. They'd have to hide in there until they could elude Jerry and get home.

Sonny trailed behind Rory as they entered the smoky bar. Almost all the men were smoking and had a beer in the other hand. A few women were dressed in leather as they watched the two teenage girls wander through. Rory walked up to the bartender and handed him a fifty.

"If someone comes in here looking for us, tell him that we're not here. I'll buy a round for everyone if they promise not to tell," Rory stated, pulling out another fifty.

"Sure, kid," the bartender said and began distributing a free beer to all the customers.

Rory pulled Sonny into the ladies' bathroom at the back and they hid there for a bit. From the bathroom, they could hear everything going on and they froze when someone entered.

"Have any of you seen two teenagers? Their parents asked me to get them home safely and they ran off," Jerry's voice asked.

"Nope, no one came through here," the bar keeper stated confidently.

"Are you sure they couldn't have slipped in?" Jerry was approaching the man at the bar quickly.

Sonny looked up from the bathroom walls and noticed a fairly good sized window. She nudged Rory and they opened the hatch to climb through. Running as fast as they could, they haled a taxi. As they entered, they took calming breaths as the taxi dropped them back at the club, at Sonny's request. Todd and Blake were waiting for them…and they were the only ride home now. Rory and Sonny didn't have enough money for a taxi home.

Rory cast a weary glance over her shoulder as they reentered the club. Sonny guided her inside and they went to search for the boys. After a few minutes of searching, they grew worried.

"Maybe they're waiting for us at the booth," Sonny figured and walked up to the booth with Rory at her side.

What they found was too gruesome. Both of the guys had fangs marks in their necks and blood stained the collar of their shirts. Sonny suppressed a scream with Rory's hand over her mouth. Rory swallowed as she slowly took her hand away from Sonny's mouth slowly. She reached down to search Todd's pockets for the keys to his car. Sonny gasped when Rory produced them.

"Let's get home before something even worse happens," Rory said over the loud music.

"Too late," Sonny whimpered as she turned Rory's head around. Jerry was walking through the club, searching for them once again. The good thing was that he hadn't spotted the girls just yet.

"Go out the back way." Rory ushered Sonny forward. The crowd grew too thick and the girls were separated.

Rory called out for Sonny, but felt bile rise in her throat as Jerry walked toward Sonny with her back turned. When Sonny caught Rory's gaze, they tried to get closer to each other. Every step Sonny took, Jerry advanced and Rory knew it. She didn't want to alarm Sonny, but it was going to happen. Something was going to occur whether the girls wanted it to or not.

Sonny grabbed onto Rory and Jerry stopped a foot away from them. Rory had Sonny's head turned, but it didn't last. Sonny's eyes widened upon seeing Jerry right in front of them.

"It was a nice chase and you almost won," Jerry stated.

The girls were silent as Jerry grinned.

"It's getting late and your parents wouldn't want you out too late," he taunted.

"Fuck off," Sonny stated, her courage rising.

Jerry grinned and reached out to pry Sonny away slowly. Rory held on, but her grip loosened. She knew that Jerry could easily take Sonny from her, but figured he was just toying with them.

"Don't, please," Rory said innocently.

"One or the other," Jerry said, tilting Sonny's neck slightly. Rory knew that Sonny had no idea what was going on and figured it would have been better if Sonny had known the truth.

"Alright, don't hurt her." Rory took steps toward Jerry, putting her hand on his arm lightly.

Jerry's grip loosened on Sonny and Rory pulled an average-sized wooden stake from her pocket. She stabbed Jerry in the stomach with it and he let out an high pitched scream. Rory grabbed Sonny on their way out, pushing past the cluster of onlookers. The music had suddenly stopped as people scattered. Jerry was writhing in pain.

With Todd's keys in hand, Rory got in the car and sped away from downtown Denver. Sonny was crying silently in the passenger's seat and Rory tried to keep her eyes on the road. She was sorely tempted to pull over, but at any sign of stopping, Sonny snapped at her.

"You need to drive us back…all the way back. He's probably following us right now," Sonny said in a shaky voice.

Rory dropped Sonny off quickly at home, giving her a hug and reassurance, "You'll be fine. You didn't invite him inside, so you're safe. Besides, he won't go after you. He's a vampire, Sonny. Charley was telling the truth,"

"What do you mean? Did you invite him inside?" Sonny was frantic. She would believe anything now.

"My mom did, but I'll be fine. Just get some sleep and we'll overcome this in the morning," Rory explained.

"If I don't hear from you in the morning, I'm storming his house," Sonny threatened and Rory laughed.

"I'll be fine. Just get inside." Once Sonny was settled, Rory drove home. She looked over at Jerry's house and the lights were still out.

As soon as Rory got out of her car, she took a deep breath and took a step inside her house. Ian was standing in the kitchen with Josie, but around the corner Jerry stood with his back turned. Rory stopped in her tracks before running up the stairs.

"Rory," Ian called out and Rory mentally kicked herself. She slowly turned to see Jerry and Ian looking up at her.

"Yeah, dad?" Rory controlled her breathing as Jerry narrowed his eyes at her.

"What happened tonight? Jerry said you and Sonny ran into a bar," Ian stated with his hands on his hips.

"No we didn't. Sonny and I stayed at the club the whole time," Rory said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Jerry cut in.

"I'm positive." Rory's tone was dark as she replied.

"Alright then," Ian said and Rory continued to go up to her room.

She slipped out of her black jacket and ran a hand through her hair. Before she could calm herself down, a rap at the door came and it creaked open. Rory didn't even mind it until the door closed. When Rory spun around, Jerry was leaning against the back of the door.

"You lie so convincingly to your parents," he noted.

"I've had practice," Rory replied, taking a few steps back to reach the cross on her wall.

"It wasn't very nice of you to stake me back there. Have you ever been staked before, Rory?" It was a rhetorical question, but Rory decided to answer.

"No, but I bet it hurts like hell," she retorted.

Jerry laughed and that's when Rory noticed his sharp fingernails and fangs.

"My parents didn't let you up here." Rory didn't know why he was in her room.

"I said I wanted to talk to you and they agreed. So gullible," Jerry chuckled.

"Well, I'm not," Rory stated and took the cross off the wall, holding it in front of her.

"That's a mighty big cross you have there." Jerry was slowly taking steps back.

"And I have faith, ass hole," Rory spat.

"Put the cross down, Rory." Every step Rory took, Jerry took two back. Rory kept lashing it in front of Jerry's face.

"Get out of my house right now." She wasn't being sarcastic and Jerry knew it.

"I'll see you soon," Jerry hissed and left Rory's room quickly.

Rory watched from her window as Jerry walked over to his house. She shut her blinds and walked into the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. When she walked out, she put on a pair of pajamas and put the cross by her side before she closed her eyes. The long night was over, but Rory knew Jerry would get revenge.

**What did you think? I'm sorry it wasn't _the dance scene_, but there will be one I promise. It'll probably be in the next chapter or two. Next update either tomorrow or Monday! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the lateness. I just couldn't get this chapter out, but it's here. Things are moving too quickly, but I am certainly not finished :D So, this is sorta kinda the dance scene, but it just didn't have the flare that I wanted. Lemme know what you think. I might try to do _another_ one to make up for it, but we'll see. Btw I have a new poll up that includes Jerry lol  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Welcome Back to Fright Night**  
><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Monday mornings were always something Rory dreaded. After staying out so late last night, she had a raging headache and a fear of stepping outside. Her blinds were closed and as she walked over to open then, the sun shined in her eyes and birds chirped. Josie came into Rory's bedroom and threw the covers back.

"Why is someone else's car in our driveway?" she demanded harshly.

"Mom, it's too early," Rory groaned.

"I want to know exactly what happened last night. Jerry said you took off with Sonny and went into a bar. When he went to talk to you last night, why did he storm out?" Josie demanded.

"Don't you think it's a little weird for him to be coming into my room?" Rory sat upright, glancing at her clock. Ian was already at work and Josie would be leaving soon as well.

"He's trying to help you, Rory. If you're trying to look for an outlet, drinking isn't the solution," Josie said tenderly.

"Mom, I wasn't drinking last night. Yes, Sonny and I wandered into a bar last night, but that was only because we thought someone was following us. We hid in there to get away," Rory explained, partially telling the truth.

"We'll talk about this later. I have to get to work," Josie said and left Rory.

She got out of bed and got ready for school as quickly as she could. On her way, she decided to call Charley.

"I'm totally screwed," she said.

"What are you talking about?" It sounded like Charley just woke up.

"Jerry chased us last night in the club and my parents invited him in!" Rory knew that Charley had just woken up and wouldn't process it very quickly.

"Calm down, Rory. Just keep a cross with you and some holy water. It'll be alright," he assured Rory.

"I'm at school. I've got to go, but I'll call you later."

Rory went through the day with Sonny at her side. At lunch, they whispered ideas about Jerry's demise, but they had nothing that was good enough. When the final bell rang, Rory walked out with Sonny at her side.

"I'd invite you over to my place, but I'm just freaked out that he'll come inside and eat us," Rory explained, trying to be sarcastic, but Sonny nodded in seriousness.

"Call me before you go to sleep. I need to make sure he doesn't try to kill you," Sonny stated.

"Don't let him in your house either. I will go after him with a wooden stake if I find out you're missing." Sonny laughed and hugged Rory tightly.

Rory made her way home cautiously, eyeing Jerry's house when she parked her car in her driveway. When she walked inside, it was empty. Josie had to work late and Ian went away on a business trip. It was times like these when she really wished Sonny lived next door. So, Rory decided to call Charley instead.

"What happened the other night?" he was more concerned than this morning.

"Sonny and I were invited to the club and Jerry was there. He chased us into a bar and got me in trouble!" Rory yelled.

"So you staked him- not in the heart- and he's allowed in your house? You really should reconsider moving. Maybe now's a good time to come for a visit," Charley suggested.

"No, I'll deal with it. Peter advised me and I'll come up with something," Rory explained.

"Be careful or I'll have to go out there to help you," Charley teased.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Call me tomorrow and tell me if you have any information. You're the only other person I come to for advice on this stuff." Rory could hear Charley chuckle in the background.

By the time Rory finished talking with Charley, it was late and Josie finally got home. She had dinner from a fast food place and Rory took hers upstairs. There was homework that needed to be done. As Rory worked, she heard the doorbell ring. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she cautiously walked to her bedroom door. Before she could make it, Josie opened the door with a smile.

"Lola came back early. She said she has a few things to show you from her trip." Rory looked out her window quickly and cursed under her breath. The sun had gone down and Lola was definitely a vampire that had been invited inside.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute," Rory said and Josie left.

Rory was trying to find something sharp in her closet. As she searched, Lola crept up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. At that moment, Rory spun around and held the sharp pencil toward Lola. She laughed.

"Oh sweetie, that's so cute," Lola stated and hissed, fully fanged, at Rory.

It was a shock to see Lola. Rory tried to struggle, but blacked out. When she woke up, she was sitting in a booth at the club across from Jerry. He turned to smile at Rory as she stretched.

"Why are we here?" Rory demanded, looking around at the crowd of people. For a Monday night, the place was pretty packed.

"You owe me a dance." Jerry stood up and extended his hand. Rory bit her lip in contemplation. Reluctantly, she took his hand and followed him out to dance. She had no idea what she was doing, dancing with a dangerous predator, but she wanted to stay alive.

Rory wouldn't go as far as saying it was grinding, but something different. It was like something old that she couldn't place her finger on. Her heart was racing as the song ended and she glanced at Jerry's coal black eyes. Her sides were bruised from Jerry's roughness, but she composed herself as best she could. After all, she was a great actor. Before Rory could protest, Jerry threw her over his shoulder and began walking out of the club. None of the onlookers cared for what Jerry was doing and Rory wanted to just escape, but she couldn't get away. It would only bring her closer to her death.

"You know all the blood is rushing to my head and I'm going to have a raging headache," Rory pointed out. All she received was a chuckle from Jerry.

When Jerry put her down, they were in the parking lot by his car. He gestured for her to get in, so she obliged and Jerry drove back to his house. Rory tried numerous times to figure out an escape plan calmly, but it was no use. She'd be trapped no matter what. Jerry had her.

The black pickup pulled into the garage and once inside, Jerry closed the garage door. Rory exited the vehicle and followed Jerry into the living room. She almost pressed the garage door opener, but dismissed the thought. Where was she going to go? A flat screen TV sat on a small stand and a couch with another comfy chair was all the furniture that was present in the room. Rory took a seat on the couch and finally noticed the blacked out windows. Jerry took a seat in his chair and Rory let out a sigh.

"I know about the painting you have of the woman who looks like me." Rory sat still as Jerry leaned forward with a grin. She almost immediately regretted saying what came out of her mouth.

"I thought you'd never ask. By the way, how did you know?" he inquired, obviously amused. He was smiling.

"Hah, so there is a painting of me," Rory pointed out dramatically and Jerry chuckled. She didn't want to tell him about Charley.

"So there is," Jerry confirmed.

"What do you want?" Rory's voice remained strong without fear as she grew serious.

"There was a time when I loved someone, but she died suddenly. I figured that she'd pop up again…sooner or later," Jerry explained, grabbing an apple from the counter and sat back down.

"I'm not her." Rory gritted her teeth together.

"But you do smell like her. It's overconfidence and curiosity when it comes to mind." Jerry got up and took steps toward Rory until his hand was on the headrest of the couch right next to Rory's head. He was so close to her.

"Charley knows. He'll kill you again," Rory threatened, meeting Jerry's cold gaze. When Charley's name came up, Jerry smiled.

"I should have known you two were related. You remind me of your aunt, Jane, but it doesn't matter," Jerry muttered, leaning closer. Rory squeezed her eyes shut as Jerry's lips met hers. They tasted tart and sweet, like the apple he ate seconds ago. There was no escape for Rory, so she tried to think of some way to kill him. There were no sharp objects in her line of sight when she came in. Her mind froze when she felt his lips leave hers and attack her neck, kissing her jugular.

When he left Rory's neck, she opened her eyes. His fangs were sharp and ready to rip her throat out. _This is it_, Rory thought unhappily. Rory was about to scream when Lola cleared her throat. Jerry sighed, walking over to see what the problem was. The two exchanged a few whispered words and then Jerry looked back at Rory in her terrified stated.

"Watch her," Jerry ordered Lola. Rory watched Jerry open a door to the basement and Lola took a seat on the couch next to her.

"It's not so bad. You'll have fun being one of us," Lola said, scanning Rory's face. _So, I'm going to be a vampire after all,_ Rory realized.

Rory remained silent.

"You smell so good," Lola moaned, inching toward Rory's neck, "Just a taste."

She jerked her head up suddenly and left the couch as Jerry came back into the room. Rory shifted, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her plaid cotton shirt. Jerry merely watched in amusement before approaching Rory again.

"Your best friend is ravenous," Jerry chuckled. For the first time, Rory noticed that Jerry's shirt was completely unbuttoned. Rory felt terrible. Sonny had been trapped in the basement and had been kidnapped too. Jerry's fangs protruded and Rory slunk back as far as she could, but he didn't bite her neck. He painted his lips with his own blood and Rory's eyes were huge. There was no way she'd actually let him kiss her like that. She wouldn't let it happen. Before Rory could elude him, he kissed her forcefully.

Metallic blood hit her tongue as she tried to reject it. When Jerry moved back, Rory spat it out, wiping her mouth on her sleeve once again. He narrowed his dark eyes darkly and grabbed Rory's neck and bit her jugular. She groaned in pain until his fangs left her small neck. Jerry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked it off. Rory shuddered in dear, scrambling away. The blood loss didn't affect her too much, so she ran toward the front door. When Rory opened it, light streamed through and Rory realized she was literally smoking.

"You're turning," Jerry pointed out. Rory shut the door and began breathing shakily.

"No, no, no," she muttered and began to walk toward the basement door. Jerry grabbed her arm like a viper.

"Not yet." Jerry turned Rory away from the door and Lola appeared from the basement with Sonny at her side.

"Rory, thank God," Sonny said eagerly.

"You didn't turn her," Rory growled with venom.

"Lola kept a good eye on her, just in case you escaped. She can be your first victim." Jerry chuckled, taking another apple from the bowl on his counter.

"Rory, what happened?" Sonny demanded.

Rory bowed her head and exhaled. She didn't want to tell Sonny.

"Damn it! Leave her alone." Rory shook her head in protest. She knew that Sonny was aware.

"Grab my phone from my house," Rory ordered quietly.

"Not until it's dark again," Jerry stated.

Rory looked over at Jerry and flipped him off before walking up the staircase of his house with Sonny trailing behind.

**So...is Rory doomed or will she find a way out? Or is there something else going on? lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm extremely sorry for the delay. I've been busy, but enough excuses. This chapter takes place at Jerry's house and it may feel like it drags on. I apologize once again. I didn't have any inspiration until I saw Fright Night (2011) thru means that I can't say lol so I finally got this out! Really sorry for the shortness again, but it's more of a informational chapter if you could call it that.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Welcome Back to Fright Night**  
><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

The girls wandered through the upstairs, checking every room. Rory came to an unlocked door and opened it with a grin. Charley had sent Rory pictures of everything in this room. She gazed at the mountain of books and spun around to find Jerry standing in the doorway. Sonny dropped the book she was looking at and froze.

"What were you looking for?" Jerry wondered with his arms folded across his chest.

"Nothing in particular," Rory replied with a slight smile, with her eyebrows raised.

Jerry left with a grin and once he was gone, Rory went through papers on his desk. Sonny walked over to where Rory stood and stopped her.

"What in the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm looking for something in particular. It's something like a family crest, but a bit not," Rory explained.

"Well that's helpful," Sonny said sarcastically.

"I haven't been completely honest with you. There are things about me that you don't you and I was hoping you'd never know, but it explains why I'm not some sort of zombie after Jerry bit me," Rory began.

"What are you talking about?" Rory exhaled and put her hands on Sonny's shoulders.

"Don't freak out, but I'm a vampire. I was born a vampire, but I can go out in the sunlight and holy crosses don't do much. I do hate garlic and holy water, but I don't sleep in a coffin either," she elaborated.

"So, you're telling me that you're a different kind of vampire than Jerry." Sonny was trying to grasp the subject without freaking out.

Rory nodded, taking her hands off Sonny's shoulders.

"You're going to kill him," Sonny stated.

"Charley Brewster isn't my actual cousin. My parents aren't even my real parents. They adopted me when I was a baby and I grew up knowing exactly how to hide myself," Rory mentioned, turning away from Sonny to continue where she left off.

"Didn't you ever notice the necklace he has around his neck? It has some sort of charm on it. Maybe that's what you're looking for, but why's it so important?" Sonny was still confused as ever.

"If I get that crest I can make sure he doesn't come back ever again." Sonny grinned.

"But how are you going to get close enough to him to take it off?" It was Rory's turn to smirk at the reply.

Rory and Sonny walked down the staircase to find Jerry watching TV. The sun was slowly setting and Sonny was going to try to get home, if Jerry allowed her. Rory, on the other hand, wanted to get closer to Jerry so she could steal his necklace. He sat in the chair, eyes transfixed on the television screen, as Rory approached. She sat down on the couch and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"Find anything of interest in my study?" Jerry wondered.

"No, nothing too interesting," Rory replied.

"You can go home now," Jerry called behind his shoulder. Sonny's face lit up and she gave Rory a grin before leaving the house.

As Sonny left, Rory got up from the couch and walked over to Jerry's chair. She placed her hand on the headrest and edged closer to Jerry. He was confused at what she was doing until, she kissed him. It wasn't what Rory wanted to do, but she slid into Jerry's lap and reached for the necklace. The chain broke instantly and Rory slid away, dangling the broken chain from her hand. Jerry stood up instantly and Rory cocked her head to the side. Jerry grinned and held out his hand.

"No, I don't think I want to give it back," Rory teased and continued to walk back each time Jerry took a step forward.

"How is it you can enter a house without being invited?" Jerry inquired like a predator.

"There are different kinds out there, you know. I'm one of the stronger ones," Rory chided him.

"And you're sure of that?" Rory hit the wall and laughed.

"I'm positive," Rory stated and pulled a pendant from her shirt. It was a large purple- colored stone. Jerry closed in on her, placing one hand against the wall to stop her escape. When Jerry reached for it, Rory's fangs appeared and she growled at him.

"What would happen if I took this from you?" Jerry's grin didn't fade.

In an instant, Rory slipped away from Jerry and grabbed the collar of his shirt to lift him off the floor. His face went blank.

"I would advise you not to take that from me," Rory threatened.

The doorbell rang. Rory muttered a curse and let Jerry down. He touched her cheek and then walked over to the door.

"Make yourself scarce," Jerry advised and Rory flipped him off before retreating up the stairs to his study.

Rory still had Jerry's pendant and when she turned around, Sonny stood there with Rory cell phone in hand. In exchange, Rory handed her Jerry's pendant. Sonny had a book in her hand and smiled. The person at the door wasn't Sonny because she had slipped into the house while Jerry answered the door.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Rory demanded, pointing to the ancient-looking book.

"I called Charlie from your phone and he told me about Peter Vincent. So, Peter mailed it to me after I explained the situation. It got here a lot more quickly than I expected," Sonny stated, putting the book down. It made a "thump"sound on the desk.

"Let me know what you find about this pendant of Jerry's and I'll call my parents," Rory explained with a smile and started dialing. She wasn't looking forward to lying to her parents.

Josie and Ian were worried, but Rory assured them that she was alright. She made up the lie that she was at a friend's house with Sonny and they would be back as soon as possible. They trusted her enough, so they didn't ask any further questions. After Rory hung up, Sonny was leaning over the book in deep thought. Rory took the book from her and looked at the page. It had the pendant's symbol.

"I need this in order to kill Jerry," Rory figured, lifting his necklace from her pocket.

"I know that. Rory, we need to get out of here," Sonny said in an angry tone.

"He has someone over. I think after he kills her we should consider killing him," Rory suggested, assuming that Jerry was going to kill the woman he let in. There was no mistake that it was a woman. Rory could smell her cheap perfume.

"Or we should just stake him and leave," Sonny suggested as the alternative.

Sonny was about to say something else, but Rory froze.

"I smell blood…and it's not Jerry's." Rory exited the room in a hurry and Sonny followed.

The two girls got to the staircase to find a woman- at least five years older than them- lying on the floor drenched in her own blood. She was fairly pretty, but her neck was covered in blood. Jerry's face was horrific. It was distorted and sharp teeth showed. Sonny was in fear of her life immediately, but Rory stood icompletely still. The blood was getting to her as her fangs grew from her canines. Sonny grabbed on to Rory's arm and yanked her back. Jerry's face went back to normal and he smiled. Blood remained on his chin as he moved closer to Rory.

"Rory, let's go," Sonny mumbled lowly.

"You can go if you want," Jerry said to Sonny. She scowled.

"I'm not leaving without Rory," Sonny stated darkly and pulled Rory back so hard that she actually did move a bit.

Rory seemed to snap out of her trance to realize that Sonny wanted to escape. Jerry's necklace was still in her pocket, but she couldn't leave. With one move of her hand she could end Jerry's life and it would be over. Before Rory could strike, the woman on the ground stood up and grinned at Jerry, walking into his arms. Blood dripped from her neck and Rory was intoxicated with the smell. Fresh, young blood. As much as Sonny tried, Rory couldn't be moved. The woman Jerry had over was turning into a vampire and he fed her his blood as Rory watched. Sonny, reluctantly, cut Rory's hand to get her attention and Rory screeched.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Rory and Jerry chuckled.

"Rory, let's go!" Sonny said through gritted teeth.

Rory's eyes were locked on Jerry and Sonny sighed in defeat. There was no way she was going to move her best friend away. Lola came upstairs from the basement and detached the woman from Jerry quickly. Sonny watched as the woman was led down to the dark abyss. When Lola led Sonny down there, it was merely a pit of dirt. Jerry had dug deep into the ground and made a dark hole to keep his victims in. According to Peter Vincent, "they nested in the earth".

When Sonny turned back to Rory, she wasn't in as close proximity as she was. Jerry was motioning her forward. That was when Sonny gave up hope and wanted to curse Rory for being a vampire. It wasn't until Rory let the wooden stake slip from her sleeve that Sonny's mood changed.

Jerry noticed it immediately and pinned Rory against the wall, wrapping a sharp-nailed hand around her small throat. They were growling at each other and Sonny was in a state of panic once again.

"It hurts like hell when you get staked, but I don't think you'd know anything about that, would you?" Jerry wondered and took the stake from Rory.

Sonny held her breath.

"Go to hell," Rory spat and Jerry laughed.

The stake didn't hit Rory's heart, but she grunted as Jerry released her. He was utterly disappointed. Rory was grinding her teeth together, but didn't scream. Sonny was at her side instantly and was ready to pull the stake out, but Jerry grabbed Sonny. He pushed her out of the way and took the stake from Rory's stomach.

"Stakes don't hurt too much when they're not in my heart," Rory hissed and struggled to get on her feet.

"Maybe I should stake you in the heart next time." Sonny had opened the front door.

"Next time you should keep a better eye on my best friend," Rory retorted before brushing past him to exit his house.

Jerry didn't stop them because he knew they'd be back. Rory wanted to kill him and the only way to kill him would be to return.

**So...Rory's a vampire? Tell me if you hate it/love it**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back. I know it's short, but I wanted to try this "darker" Rory out. If you're still reading, let me know if I got the darker part of Rory right. Also, let me know if I need to change or fix anything. I can clear things up as well :)**

Welcome Back to Fright Night  
>Chapter Seven<p>

~The Next Night~

Rory looked out her window as Sonny sat on her bed.

"You should go home, Sonny," Rory advised, not looking at her best friend.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself," Sonny said in defiance.

There came a knock at the door and Josie answered it.

"Rory, Lola's at the door! She wants you to come over and look at the pictures she took on her trip," Josie called.

Sonny looked at Rory in horror. The sun wouldn't be up for many more hours.

"You go home. I'll deal with Lola. Don't worry about me," Rory said and Sonny reluctantly left Rory's room.

Josie was talking with Lola as Rory descended the stairs. Lola grinned at Rory and led her back to the abandoned house she used to own. They entered the kitchen and stopped, standing across from each other.

"I thought I might talk some sense into you-" Lola was cut off by Rory's hand at her throat, crushing Lola's windpipe.

A snarl sounded from Rory's mouth and she bit at Lola's neck, mercilessly. As Rory put Lola down, she put a hand on the kitchen counter for support. That wasn't like Rory at all. She was always so neat, never messy. Lola's blood pooled on the floor and Rory glanced over at the dead body before leaving. As she walked back to her house, she wiped her mouth with her arm, gazing up at Jerry's house. A sick grin came to her lips and she entered the house. Josie noticed the blood on Rory's arm and screamed. The blood that had previously been on Rory's mouth was wiped clean.

"There was an animal…it killed Lola," Rory said in a convincing tone. She was laughing darkly on the inside. _What am I doing?_

Josie and Ian ran over to Lola's house and Jerry appeared at the back door. He knocked at Rory opened the glass door, keeping the screen door as a barrier between them.

"Nice work killing Lola," Jerry said sarcastically.

"It's your fault," Rory growled.

"It's the darkness you reigned in. It's consuming you. Thanks to my blood, you're turning the right way," Jerry taunted.

Rory shrugged.

"If I'm a monster, you're the devil," she retorted.

"That is why you shouldn't waste your time over here. Come back to my place. I can make up a good death for you," Jerry suggested.

A sigh came from Rory.

"Not tonight," Rory stated and shut the glass door.

Jerry watched as Rory walked back inside the house. Josie and Ian came back and assessed Rory. To Jerry's surprise, Rory cut her throat and rested on the floor like a dead girl. Jerry ran back to his house and waited for Rory to show. She lied to him about faking her own death. Rory wanted to do the job herself. In a few moments, the door opened and Rory stood in the hall. She had cleaned the blood off and had her small hands on her hips.

"Where's the party?" Rory demanded with a grin. Her eyes were a black color and her cheeks were paler.

"You can replace Lola," Jerry said, a bit under his breath.

"I'm not Lola, obviously. She's not coming back because I _killed_ her," Rory stated proudly.

"Bravo," Jerry said and approached Rory. She gazed up at Jerry and proceeded to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm such an awful person leaving you guys hanging like that. Unfortunately, I won't be going on and on with this story like I had planned. This is the last chapter :( I did have fun with this fic, though. Writing villianous characters is always fun. Hope you like it! Hopefully, I will have either an Avengers fic (Loki/OC) or a Vampire fic up soon, so if you like my style of writing and either of those catagories don't be a stranger! Anyway, thanks so much for the support! **

Welcome Back to Fright Night  
>Chapter Seven<p>

Two weeks later…

Rory's parents held a burial for her, not knowing where the body was. The police searched constantly for her remains, but Rory tried to stay out of the way. Occasionally, she'd go out, but most of the time she stayed inside and hung out. Tonight, though, she was going out with Jerry.

The club was different and Rory just looked up at Jerry with a grin. It gave Rory chills to know that there was so much blood so close to her. Jerry pulled Rory out onto the dance floor and they were so close together.

"Rory?" a voice suddenly questioned and Rory froze. Sonny stood there with a boy on her arm. Damn, that girl worked fast.

"It must be a mistake," Rory said. For this occasion, she had changed the style of her clothes and even cropped her hair shorter.

"No, I'm sure of it. I thought you were dead," Sonny said, looking up at Jerry. Rory looked up at Jerry and they knew what they had to do.

"Okay, you caught me," Rory said, moving forward. Sonny began to back away, but Rory grabbed her shoulder and stared into her eyes. Jerry had the guy hauled over his shoulder already and Rory lifted Sonny. They carted the two out of the club and into Jerry's truck.

When they got back, Jerry unloaded them into the basement. The sun would come up soon and Jerry didn't want to get caught in it. Rory waited in the basement with them until they woke up. Jerry had gone upstairs and was watching TV. He planned to leave it to Rory.

Sonny was the first to wake. She was confused and then started to struggle.

"Shush, you don't want to wake your boyfriend," Rory cautioned darkly and Sonny's eyes widened.

"Why are you working with Jerry? He's evil," Sonny pointed out, but Rory merely shrugged.

"It's not like I exactly ran into his arms. Being bad is in my blood," Rory figured and smiled.

"Stop this, please come back to reality. You're a good person." Sonny was trying to loosen her bonds, but they were too tight. The rope was hurting her wrists.

There were footsteps and Jerry appeared. He smiled, leaning against a metal support beam. Rory turned to give him a smile and then Sonny's boyfriend woke up. He began yelling and that's when Rory walked toward him. She was grinning, her fangs apparent.

"Are you ready to die?" Rory wondered and the guy began screaming, pleading for his life. Jerry came to Rory's side. His sharp fingernail trailed down the guy's cheek and a trail of blood followed. Rory inhaled the scent and was about to rip out his neck, but Sonny cried out.

"Please, don't kill him! Just let him go," Sonny begged and Jerry shook his head.

"He's seen too much," Jerry stated and took the first bite. Rory dug her fangs into the other side of his neck and Sonny started crying, begging Rory to stop.

When the guy fell limp, Rory backed away, wiping the blood of her lips with the back of her hand.

"Now, how do you taste?" Jerry wondered, taking a step toward her. Rory placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"You've had your fill. Let me have mine," Rory requested and Jerry turned to face her. He pulled her close and kissed her. Sonny almost gagged at the sight of it and narrowed her eyes as Jerry went back upstairs.

"You're disgusting," Sonny spat and Rory rolled her eyes at her former best friend.

"Oh, am I? I'd like to say I'm devious and deceptive. Lucky for you, I'm not going to kill you," Rory stated and Sonny was slightly relieved.

"What are you going to do?" Sonny wondered, fear enveloping her.

"I'm going to let you go." Sonny was confused. Why would Rory let her go? Was this a trick?

"I don't believe you," Sonny stated, narrowing her eyes.

"My dear, sweet, Sonny, I have no intention of hurting you, but if you tell anyone I'm alive or where I'm located, I will come after you and end your life," Rory threatened, unbinding Sonny's hands.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Sonny asked as she stood up from the chair she was seated in. To her right, she saw her date's lifeless body.

"We were best friends and somewhere deep down inside, I feel protective of you. If anyone is going to drain you dry, it's going to be me," Rory mentioned and led the way through a secret door. It was just large enough to fit both of them, one at a time. They stood in the front yard and the sun was rising.

Sonny stood tall and looked at Rory. The two girls gave each other small smiles.

"The sun will keep Jerry from chasing after you, but I'm pretty sure I can keep up the impression that I dumped your body somewhere. Go out and have fun, but don't look back. I'll be fine." Sonny nodded in understanding and then pulled Rory into a hug. It surprised Rory, but she hugged Sonny back.

"Don't get staked in the heart too soon," Sonny cautioned and Rory grinned.

"Hurry up and get going," Rory urged her.

"Where are we exactly?" Sonny asked hesitantly, looking around the neighborhood.

"You are so clueless. My old house is next door," Rory pointed out and Sonny laughed.

"Bye," Sonny said and then began walking down the street. Rory watched as her best friend walked away. Reluctantly, Rory turned back and looked at the house she shared with Jerry. She could definitely convince him that she dumped Sonny's body. After all, she was a brilliant actress.


End file.
